Swan for Lunch
by iheartalexvause
Summary: This started out as a one shot that was flying around my belfry at stupid am in the morning. Then I had other ideas and did two other little chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten days since Emma had even slept in the same bed as her wife let alone touched her for more than a five second good morning kiss, as they passed each other like ships in the night. Emma would come in from the night shift as Regina left for City Hall.

This was likely the longest they had ever gone without sex as long as they had been together and both women were getting crabby and short tempered. Unable to cope any longer Emma hatched a plan for a surprise meeting with Regina.

It was lunch time on Friday. Emma parked her bug around the corner from city hall, knowing that the view from Regina's office was expansive and she didn't want Regina to see her coming and ruin the surprise. Emma thought she probably looked a little weird to anyone passing her wearing her usual knee high boots to cover her legs and one of Regina's long coats. But what did Emma care this was going to be great.

When Emma reached the corridor housing the mayors office she was happy to see that nobody was there including Regina's assistant, she could slip in unnoticed. Usually she didn't knock when entering her wife's office much to the mayors annoyance, but Emma thought it would catch Regina unaware by knocking.

"Yes? Emma I wasn't expecting to see you until Sunday when you had finished working nights." Regina looked surprised then took in Emma's attire. "Why are you wearing my coat?" Regina looked confused as Emma only smiled at her with a look of determination as she rounded the mayor's desk, swivelled Regina around in her chair and kissed Regina so hard the mayor was left dizzy. Reluctantly Regina pulled away needing to catch her breath. "Well good afternoon Sheriff." Regina whispered still taken aback by Emma's forwardness. Emma stood back away from the window and dropped her coat to reveal herself completely naked to Regina.

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor."

For a change Regina was speechless for a few seconds and then she kicked into action. With a shimmer of light and a flick of her wrist Regina closed the curtains, locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room.

"I did not expect swan for lunch!" Regina hummed as Emma made her way back to Regina's desk.

"Well I haven't had any of you at all for way too long now, and the withdrawal was way too much to handle." Emma stated as she sat on the edge of the desk in front of Regina who had been too stunned at the sudden appearance of her wife naked in her office to move.

But now instinct was kicking in, Regina pounced out of the chair, leaning into Emma's naked legs and grabbed her face kissed Emma hard. In between moans and sighs Emma decided Regina was wearing entirely too many clothes. With a lazy flick of her hand Regina's clothes were removed and hung on the coat hook by the door. "I have always fantasized about taking you on my desk Miss Swan." Regina whispered as she nibbled on Emma's ear.

"Then by all means, take me my queen." Emma answered silkily. With a growl of approval Regina now magically removed everything from her desk and urged Emma to lay down after she ripped Emma's boots off.

Regina laid herself on top of Emma between her legs and both women groaned at the contact of almost dripping wet pussies. "Well my queen you are so wet for me and so quickly." Emma smiles.

"Always for you my dear!" Regina stated as she ran a hand down Emma's stomach and between her legs into the warm throbbing wetness and easily inserted two fingers in Emma's enticing entrance. Regina cut off Emma's moans with a rough kiss, biting at her lip. Regina sped up her fingers nipping and sucking at Emma's neck.

Regina could feel Emma was close to her orgasm, she added her thumb to tease Emma's swollen clit and nipped at her nipples in turn, left then right and back again. It did not take long for Emma to erupt into orgasm shaking and screaming Regina's name. "Now that is a lunch I could take more often!" Regina smiles and kisses Emma before climbing off the desk.

"What that's it?" Emma whined.

"Sorry darling but I have work to do." Regina pouted at the idea as she got dressed again. Emma could tell by the look on Regina's face that she wouldn't be able to change her wife's mind so decided to resort to underhanded suggestions. As Emma put her boots and coat back on she added,

"Just think how horrible it will be for you though. Sitting here all alone and horny, while I am sat at home dreaming up all the ways I could scratch that it between your legs." Emma said teasingly as she walked out of the door of Regina's office, there was still nobody around to suspect that anything had happened.

Twenty minutes later Regina's phone beeped, a text message.

Emma: This shower is so lonely.

God damn it Emma, Regina thought she was already having trouble concentrating after the unexpected visit from Emma. Also she had finally enacted a fantasy she had been having for a long time of taking Emma on her desk.

Another ten minutes later and Regina's phone beeped again. She sighed when she saw who the message was from but opened it out of morbid curiosity.

Emma: This bed is so cold without you to help keep me warm.

Emma: You got me so worked up earlier I don't think I can wait until Sunday when I finish the night shifts for more you Regina.

Emma: Regina I'm touching myself and so wishing it was you.

Emma: If only you could hear the sounds I am making.

"You are going to be the death of me Emma Swan!" Regina sighs to herself.


	2. An early dinner

An early dinner

Regina was warring with herself. On one shoulder was the angel telling her not to give in to Emma's enticing offers. On the other shoulder was the horny little devil with Emma's voice that said "To hell with! Make excuses, poof off home and get you fix of your wife while you can." She had to admit that the little horny devil and the throbbing between her legs was winning the fight. Regina quickly made her excuses to her assistant, grabbed her coat and bag and stalked off down the corridor. She ducked into an empty room so as to poof out undetected, she would come back for the car later.

"You are a very bad influence Mrs Swan-Mills and I will have payback." Regina growled. Emma starter at her wife's silent entry, while she had evidently been pleasuring herself over the though of tormenting Regina at work.

"I don't doubt that, but I'm sure I will end up enjoying it. Now seen as you are here and our son isn't coming home after school, why don't you get your sweet ass over here." Emma called with a beckoning finger.

"Why should I give in to you when you have been such a bad girl?" Regina growled.

"Because that annoying ache between your legs brought you home. Otherwise you wouldn't have given in and come home!" Emma stated boldly, climbing out the bed naked and dragging Regina into her arms. Give in to pleasure Regina. You've never had a problem before." Emma whispered huskily in her wife's ear while unbuttoning her shirt and running her hands up her now bare stomach and back.

"And what if I don't give in?" Regina asked as she shuddered at the blondes touch while she removed her bra.

"Then I'll just fuck you where you stand. Then when your knees give way from the mind blowing orgasm that only I can give you, I'll catch you. Then take you to our bed and eat you out just the way you like it." Emma described her possible intentions while removing Regina's remaining clothes, with a mischievous mask across her pale features.

"Prove it!" Regina barked the challenge.

Emma grabbed Regina's face planting a brutal kiss on her painted lips, holding her there for a few moments, tongues battling with each other. Emma broke away pulling Regina's bottom lip between her teeth before moving on to her wife's sleek neck, leaving a trail of kisses while her right hand slipped to Regina's pert left breast tweaking the dusky nipple to attention, and using the other hand to gently massage the other breast. Emma's smiled against the brunette's neck, enjoying the sighs and moans but knowing that Regina wasn't ready to give in just yet.

Emma snaked her right hand down Regina's abdomen, enjoying how the her muscles rippled under her fingers and more sighs fell from Regina's lips.

"I love how you respond to me Regina. Deny it all you want but you want this, you need this." Emma said, groaning when she teased her fingers through Regina's very wet outer lips. Regina screwed up her eyes and took her lip between her teeth, trying not to reveal how much she really did need Emma's touch.

"Oh your face says no but your pussy says fuck me now." Emma teased smugly.

"Eloquent as always dear." Regina just managed to breathe without caving in and showing her deep need that grew even more as Emma continued her teasing strokes.

"Actions speak louder that words babe!" Emma growled, delving deeper and rubbing Regina's throbbing clit which did the trick. Regina let out a deep lusty moan.

This was enough for Emma to stop her teasing, plunging two fingers knuckle deep into her wife's tight slippery entrance. Emma moved her fingers fast and curling in search for the spot to make Regina come apart around her hand. She rubbed her thumb against the throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Come for me Regina." Emma whispered in Regina's ear, speeding up her movements. Emma's sultry words and warm breath in her ear was enough to make Regina snap and orgasm brilliantly.

"Ooooohh Emma." Regina screamed, shuddering violently and collapsing into Emma's waiting arm, draped around her neck.

Emma headed to the large bed with her wife still trembling in her arms and gently laid her down. Then Emma remembered something she had sorely missed and took her fingers into her mouth, tasting her wife's uniue and intimate flavour.

"I have really missed the taste of you Regina." Emma stated. Regina's eyes darkened watching Emma clean her fingers, it was always a turn on for her.

"And I have missed all the amazing things your mouth does to me, my love." Regina smiled that amazing smile that lit up her chocolate coloured eyes that Emma fell in love with. The smile that was only seen by Emma and Henry, but for very different reasons. Emma planted a sound kiss on Regina's now lipstick smudged lips but didn't linger long.

"That reminds me. There's something else I promised." Emma said her green eyes flashing.

Emma gave her another quick kiss on Regina's lips then started leaving a trail of wet kisses down her olive toned skin, paying attention to each breast on the way down. Regina's hums and satisfied sighs made Emma smile widely Regina's abdomen.

"I am never working more than one night shift again. I have hated being away from you so much." Emma said looking up her wife's body.

"I am not letting you work any night shifts ever again." Regina smirked making Emma laugh.

"Well then Madam Mayor I will need to hire more deputies to delegate those nights to." Emma quipped.

"I will have to make that happen, first thing Monday morning." Regina said, secretly thinking that she seriously had to look into it.

Regina was pulled from her thoughts by Emma's insistent tongue running the length of her slit, a low rumble of arousal ripped through her chest and lips. Emma wasted no time getting to work, once again putting two fingers knuckle deep into Regina's entrance and take her clit between her lips. Pumping and curling her fingers once again searching for Regina's sweet spot, her mouth worked at the same blinding pace as, licking and sucking at her wife's throbbing bundle of nerves. She was still very sensitive, so soon after her last orgasm, Regina was quick to come again with a chorus of Emma's name and yes'. Once again Emma made a move to drink up all of Regina's arousal, causing her to squirm and giggle against Emma's hungry mouth.

Emma hugged Regina close as the aftershock of her second orgasm faded when Emma's stomach gave rumble causing Regina to laugh.

"Your stomach obviously isn't too happy that you've focused on me." Regina smiled, checking the time on her alarm clock.

"Well the rest of me prefers the plan I used." Emma stated, stroking Regina's back.

"Wow me over food. I am so flattered." Regina laughed.

"Just imagine, you and food! Now there's a plan for another day, I always like that combination." Emma flicked her eyebrows.

"I'll think about it. But for now, how about I warm you up some lasagne before you go to work?" Regina smiled at her wife.

"Can never turn down lasagne!"


	3. Midnight cravings

Midnight Cravings

It was Sunday night, the last night of Emma's seemingly endless run of night shifts. Friday's shenanigans had kept Emma going, knowing that it was soon coming to an end. But it did not help the burgeoning ache that was once again growing between legs. She was also still waiting with baited breath for Regina's revenge. Turns out she didn't have to wait much longer.

Emma was playing trash can basketball, keeping herself amused during the quiet night when her phone beeped. She looked at the clock 12:15am who could be texting her at this time on a Monday morning? Puzzled Emma picked up her phone to find it was from Regina.

Regina: How is your night dear?

Emma: Painfully boring! Why are you awake so late?

Emma put her phone down and released a frustrated sigh. A few minutes later her phone beeped again.

Regina: I couldn't sleep. I guess I am feeling….lonely.

Emma: It is the last night at least. I love you. X

Now Emma was frustrated, bored and sad because Regina was lonely. Not long after another message came through.

Regina: Emma I am really missing you. I need you I am so horny.

Emma sat staring at the screen when another message popped up.

Regina: Emma I'm touching myself, I am thinking it is you.

Regina: I am teasing my nipples, oh god it doesn't feel as good as your touch.

Emma was still staring at her phone, stunned at Regina's messages.

Regina: Emma I am so wet! I wish you could feel this. Such a shame you can't leave.

Emma: I don't care I'm coming anyway.

Emma was scrabbling around her office grabbing her jacket and keys when her phone beeped again.

Regina: Don't you dare be so irresponsible Sheriff. Don't worry I'll share the details.

Emma knew how this was going to end. Regina was going to get herself off while sharing all the details via text message, driving Emma crazy with need in the process.

And boy did Regina go into detail, every touch, every sensation. Emma was wild with sexual tension now. She knew she couldn't relieve herself, anyone could walk right into the station. Emma sat at her desk rubbing her thighs together to try get some friction and relief, as she read the messages of her wife's final climax. Regina's last message though seemed as if she had been reading Emma's mind.

Regina: Please be quiet when you come home Emma, I have an early meeting in the morning.

Emma was going ballistic. She had planned to wake Regina up as soon as she got home and have her release. Emma could imagine that smug look on Regina's face, knowing her wife was stuck at work, all horny and riled up but unable to do anything about it. Oh yes Regina had got her revenge.

Even worse was the fact calls came flooding in about incidents all over town as soon as Regina's performance had ended. Between two fights, a car wrapped around a tree and a DUI, Emma didn't get home until nearly 5am. She was so tired that she kicked off her boots and fell into bed almost fully clothed and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
